


Your Song

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Dean gets stabbed by a demon.





	

(It's a little bit funny this feeling inside)

The four demons surrounded Dean and Castiel, and Cas started to worry. A flutter of panic tickled his stomach, but a small side smile from Dean quenched it. He smiled back at him as the demons grew nearer.

(I'm not one of those who can easily hide)

Cas took the first of his two demons down with an angel blade, and put his hand on the other's forehead to exorcise it. The corpse collapsed to the ground, it's eyes burned out of it's skull.

(I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live)

Cas turned around, expecting the battle to be over. Dean was much faster at killing demons than he was. He wasn't surprised to find Dean standing over the bodies of the two demons.

(If I was a sculptor, but then again, no)

"Nice job, Cas." he said, flashing a grin at the angel.

(Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show)

Cas grinned back.

(I know it's not much but it's the best I can do)

"What do you say we clean up this mess, and head back to...to th-" Dean faltered, staring in disbelief at the knife in his gut.

(My gift is my song and this one's for you)

"DEAN! NO!" Cas cried, rushing forward. He took his own blade, and the demon smiled wickedly. It was a fifth one, the backup they didn't know had been called for. Black smoke rushed out of the vessels mouth, and Cas's heart sank. But he couldn't worry about that at the moment, he had to help Dean.

(And you can tell everybody this is your song)

Dean pulled out the knife himself and collapsed to the floor, his skin sheened with sweat.

(It may be quite simple but now that it's done)

"D-Dean..." Cas said, putting the hunter's head in his lap. Tears steamed down his face.

(I hope you don't mind)

"Shh, don't angel. I don't want you to be upset, it's going to be okay."

( I hope you don't mind,)

Cas shook his head through his tears, "M-Maybe I c-can fix you." He pressed his hands to Dean's wound and, though they glowed blue with Grace, nothing happened. Cas sobbed as Dean's breathing began to slow.

( I hope you don't mind,)

Dean brushed a tear off of Cas's cheek. "No, Cas....you can't fix me, Angel." Dean coughed, and blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Cas wiped it away with the sleeve of his trench coat.

(That I put down in words...)

"I love...I love you, Cas..." Dean said,his breathing ragged. Cas cried harder. The words he had been longing to hear for words were finally spoken, but only before they would be separated forever.

(How wonderful life is,)

"Tell...tell Sammy....I..." Cas put his finger on Dean's lips, and nodded. "I will, Dean." he promised, whispering softly.

(While you're in the world.)

Cas kissed his hunter's lips as Dean's eyes fluttered to a close. When they did, Cas pulled back and cradled his body. He let out a low, piteous cry of total grief.

And, though Dean was gone, the song continued.

(I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world.)


End file.
